1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of enhancing color of image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of enhancing color of image which controls a saturation and color of image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are various devices for collecting and obtaining images such as video cameras, digital cameras, and scanners, and devices for outputting images such as displays, printers, and the like. However, such devices cannot produce realistic colors, and thus apparatuses for enhancing colors are developed.
However, in a conventional art, since apparatuses for enhancing colors enhances colors of input images considering overall features of input images, apparatus for enhancing colors cannot be completely effective with respect to images having partial features.
Also, in a conventional art, apparatuses for enhancing colors cannot overcome brightness changes generated during color enhancing process.
Also, noise can be generated through color enhancing process with respect to particular portions of input image. For example, for gray color having low saturation, color noises can be increased through a color enhancing process.
Also, when enhancing colors and the nature of human visual perception is not considered, results can seem odd to a human even though colors are enhanced.
Thus, an apparatus for enhancing a color of image is needed to generate a high quality image being preferred when viewed by humans.